Mi amor es como una estrella
by PurinNee-chan
Summary: Sipnose: El amor es la base de un hogar y el hogar con amor es una familia felíz,por lo tanto,antes de llegarán a un relacionamento serio Syaoran y Sakura experimentarán no sólo el amor de o tendrán ese cariño sobre-protector al ser que está por llegar.


**Disclemar:**

**©CCS All rights of characters Reserved by CLAMP**

**©Story/Fanfic by PurinNee-chan**

**/N-S/ Despues de un buen tiempo volviendo a escribir y nuevamente acostumbrarse con el español que disfruten de esta Estoria que lo he planificado de un sueño estraño que tube,sin mas delongas los dejos con la lectura**

**O.B:Nos vemos en las notas finales...**

* * *

**PT# Nunca estrague o seu presente por um passado que não tem futuro.**

**ES# Nunca eches a perder tu presente por un pasado que no tiene futuro.**

* * *

**Mi Amor Es Como Una Estrella.**

**Capítulo # 1.- Sobrellevar**

El brillo del sol y el dulce canto de las avesillas sonaban entre el extenso y corrido edificio de por lo menos unos cuatro pisos .Entre uno de esos departamentos los ecos de las cajas pesadas y muebles embrullados se notaban en el largo corredor,mostrando una pequeña mudanza para el disocho cuarto.

Entre pequeños y grandes cosas eran depositadas en el suelo del espacioso pent-house como objetos y paquetes llenos de diversas cosas en el lugar. Una cabellera castaña alborotada se noto al dejar en el suelo el último paquete donde sería la sala.

-Por suerte esta es la ultima porque la espalda me mata - expresó su mal estar al ponerse de pie al dejar la caja en el piso antes de voltearse y ver una figura conocida entrando con dos maletas en la mano. Sonrió de lado al verla poner las bagajes junto al mueble del sofá que por estos momentos estaba cubierto por una tela blanca.

Ella,la mujer que tanto amaba y con cuál empezarían á conpartir una vida juntos ,entró con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios rosados notando el brillo encantador de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda al su encuentro. Por un momento quedó contemplando a la mujer de rasgos encantadores que estaba empezando a desempaquetar las cosas dentro de las cajas. Como no evitar observa esa figura tan bella . Tenía un cuerpo menudito con las proporciones perfectas en cada parte de su delicado cuerpo y unas curvas que resaltaban su belleza y su estatura mediana. Pero,lo que realmente le encantaban y los que hacía que se pierdan eran aquellos par de ojos verdes como esmeralda.

Desde que la conoció lo que le había llamado su atención fueron esos dos ojos divertidos y alegres que siempre brindaban esas sonrisas cariñosas. No podia equivocarse que desde aquel día ella se convirtió su perdición.Y como no confesar que eso le gustaba. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surgió en su rostro,cosa que no pasó desapercibido de la castaña.

-Sucede algo Syaoran - preguntó al mirarlo dejando de lado las cosas que estaba acomodando en su lugar para luego acercarse a él. En respuesta él sólo se limitó a sonreír trayendola hacía él en un abrazo dándole un casto besó.

Como explicar que se sentía feliz en tan solo verla y tenerla entre sus brazos. Aquel amor que nutria por ella ha años,desde la época escolar cuando apenas no más tenían trece años y estaban en el año lectivo de primaria.

Al principio cuando él apenas había llegado del extranjero hubo cierta rivalidad en las materias con la castaña,empezando en los deportes que era el mayor porte de la oji verde en ese entonces. La rivalidad llegó ser competitiva,hasta disputas de por medio habían en ello . Pero con el pasar de tiempo esos lazos se volvieron amistoso por todo lo ocurrido desde que comenzaron con sus ridículas apuestas en aquel tiempo y a los pocos algo más que una sencilla amistad surgió entre ambos. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos entre ellos, duró un par de años para que se correspondan,por el miedo de destruir esa bella amistad que construyeron en confianza y sin problemas. Y eso sólo pasó cuando ambos estaban cursando el primer año de la preparatoria - claro que fue en los últimos días del año lectivo - Desde entonces todo cambió.

Al comenzar con su relación como todos casi ya esperaban que pasará,el que estuvo siempre en contra de todo entre ellos fue su hermano de la castaña,Touya Kinomoto.Y como algunos meses atrás,ahora también se opuso cuando su pequeña hermana les había comunicado a sus familiares que de ahora en adelante y definitivamente viviría con Syaoran en el nuevo pent-house que ambos compraron con el ahorro de sus economías. Mientras tanto continuaban con sus carreras en la universidad.

Sakura estaba en su penúltimo semestre en la Facultad de administración con sus escasos veintiún años. Antes mismo de estudiar la carrera estaba indecisa en agarrar o no,por lo que tenía varias opciones y cosas que le gustaba y quería ser,pero hubo la necesidad de hacerlo por su querido hermano que tenía abierto una panadería. Cosa que él después necesitaría un poco de su ayuda en la área contable.

Y por otro lado halló necesario agarralo por la gran demanda de los funcionarios y empleo que abarcaban las empresa para las personas de esa área.

Syaoran por lo contrario optó por estudiar derechos en la universidad de Tokio que quedaba como a dos campus donde Sakura estudiaba.Él porque de haber acaudado al agarrar tan estresante carrera, era porque simplemente a él le gustaba y porque también le serviría de mucha ayuda en las labores de la compañía familiar y a su hermana mayor Shiefa,quien había abierto una sucursal de comestible junto a su esposo por la región del centro en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, que empezaba a ramificarse.

-Se me hace que para acomodar todo este lugar,tardariamos una semana - dijo Sakura entre el abrazo que él castaño la había agarrado minutos atrás.Él antes de responder levantó su rostro para ver detalladamente cada lado del cuarto donde estaban, que ahora mostraba las cajas donde los objetos personales se encontraban.

-¿Tú lo crees? - preguntó en vez de afirmar, dejando escapar una leve mueca de disgusto, cosa que hizo reír a la oji verde - No creo que tengamos tantas cosas como para demorar una semana entera en acomodar el pent-house.

-Si tu lo dices - recalcó la castaña mirándolo directamente al los ojos - Pero no te olvides que aparte de acomodar este lugar,tenemos las clases y el empleo de medio tiempo - terminó diciendo poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de su pareja, levantando más el rostro y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Antes que él reprochara por el diminutivo afectó la oji verde se alejó de él y se dirigió donde sería la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No muy lejos de ahí...**

Los retallos y hojas de papel esparcidos en el piso era lo habitual en esas horas. Siempre que un trazó disgustado salía era efecto de abollarlo y tirarlo por donde sea del dormitorio - que en todo caso caía efectivamente al piso - no importando el lugar de paradero.

Hacia un año que había regresado de sus estudios de diseñadora en Londres y como no fue problema al respecto del trabajo, al los pocos fue acaudando en su negocio de alta glamour de la moda en el país del sol naciente. Pero el problema no era el tema de que sus diseños y trajes occidentales no estén vendiendo,si no que,el término repentino que tubo que dar a su relación de cuatro años con Eriol era efecto para su falta de creatividad por el momento.

Ya que nada le venía al la mente después de aquella conversación que tuvieron algunas horas atrás antes del mismo volver a su amada Inglaterra.

Era frustrante pensar que hace días atrás todo iba bien entre ellos y derrepente un día para otro todo este acabado. Una amarga lágrima rodó por su piel Blanca como la nieve. No sabía el porque o el motivo de eso haber ocurrido,mientras más intentaba olvidar los hechos de aquel "tormentoso" día, más lágrimas caían sobre su piel alba.

Que podía hacer,estaba sufriendo por el adiós que aquel hombre que amaba partió.

-Necesito salir de aquí - susurro entre sollozo mientras empapava las hojas blancas del escritorio. Antes de salir de aquel lugar y perderse en la noche que empezaba a caer en la ciudad, decidió hacer una llamada con urgencia a la única persona que la escucharía y entendería perfectamente su situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el pent-house...5:37...**

El atardecer de ese domingo reflejaba el arduo trabajo laboral que hicieron ambos en ese apartamento en cuestión de acomodar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. De hecho el lado de la sala y parte de la cocina se encontraba en perfecto estado con sus objetos en el debido lugar pero,ante el sonido de una llamada hizo que la castaña dejará de hacer lo que estaba comenzando a tratar donde sería la respectiva habitación.

Se asustó un poco al oír los susurros mojados y entre cortados que su amiga le hablo pero luego se calmó al escucharla decir que no se preocupara por su voz, que estaba queriendo atrapar un resfriado. Después de las pocas palabras quedaron encontrarse en una cafetería cerca de su piso para que el trayecto no sea tan largo ni peligroso.

-Quien era - preguntó él castaño sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, al lo que ella limitó en decirle calmadamente.

-Tomoyo, quiere hablar conmigo - respondió la oji verde guardando el celular en su cartera lista ha encontrarse con su amiga que por lo visto, ante oír su voz ahogada se preocupó con lo que le hubiese pasado a la amastita - Me dijo para encontrarnos en el CoffMate.

-Quieres que te llevé - se levantó dónde estaba, agarrando no sólo el saco de él como el de ella también dirigiéndose hasta ella.

-Eso fue una pregunta o lo obvio - lo miro agarrando su abrigo para ponérselo,antes de él responderle paso su mano alrededor de su cintura trayendola más cerca de sí,depositando un beso en la frente antes de volver a tomar las manos para salir del nuevo edificio donde vivirían apartir de ese día.

-Como al lugar que vas esta cerca de aqui yo iré de paso al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para el estoque - enfatizó cuando estaban saliendo dentro del elevador.

-Me preguntó que le abra ocurrido a Tomoyo

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Es que me pareció raro...pareciera como si estuviera llorando - dijo en forma pensativa.

-Ya verás que no es nada grave,quizás te querrá contar cómo fue su día al lado de Eriol - comentó Syaoran tratando de pasarle confianza por más extraño que hubiese sido su llamada de emergencia que le inmundo la amastita, al hablarle en tamaña desesperación al la castaña.

Por otro lado ninguno de los dos sabía lo que realmente ocurría entre sus amigos ya que ambos se la pasaban estudiando o prácticamente juntos entre los días de semana,y ahora más que nunca se las pasarían colados.

.-***-.

-Que se le ofrece señorita - se acercó la camarera a la mesa donde una joven de cabellos largos y ondulados estaba perdidamente mirando afuera de la ventana de la cafetería.

-Oh! Por favor un café fuerte sin azúcar - respondió la mujer que trataba de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Algo más señorita...

-No,por el momento es sólo eso - sonrió

-Cualquier cosa es sólo volver a llamarme - enfatizó la chica que había anotado su pedido en la papeleta. Ante el pequeño comentario sólo afirmó moviendo su cabeza en forma positiva.

Nada más que un café fuerte para hacerle pasar el mal rato que tenía.

Pasado como cinco minutos su pedido estaba en la mesa acompañado - por vocación que era parte de la cafetería - unas pequeñas galletitas para endulzar lo amargo de aquel líquido oscuro y aromático. Tomo un trago seco del líquido dejando que sus músculos se relajen ante la quemazon que daba en su pecho por lo caliente que estaba.

Pensó varios minutos en cómo explicar su situación a su amiga para no preocuparla con sus problemas,por más que quisiera contarle todo no podía pues sabía si eso hacía la metería entre sus asuntos que la perjudicarian un poco a ella. No que fuera a destruir su vida, pero si se enterara de los detalles se imaginaria su reacción de la misma e iría personalmente hablar con el joven Hiragizawa. No podía imaginarse lo que su amiga aría. Por otro lado también no la quería preocupar ya que estaba entrando nuevamente a los meses de exámenes finales del semestre y no quería estorbar en ser más un fardo para su querida Sakurita.

Como una chica como la oji verde tenía tan buen corazón,agradecía a los cielos por tener una amiga así.

Después de un tiempo demorado la castaña entró al lugar avistando al la amastita sentada en una mesa cerca de la gran ventana que daba vista con la calle movimentada de afuera. Al los pocos se dirigió hacia ella viéndola detalladamente para poder notar algo errado en su amiga,pero al verla voltear y topar con su rostro pudo ver su semblante algo tenso.

-Tomoyo buenas noches como estás - le preguntó sentando en la silla vaga de la mesa.

-...Bien y tu - respondió dando una media sonrisa. Hay estaba la prueba. - porque no le dices a Li que entre - volvió a mirar hacia fuera avistando al castaño que la saludaba - Afuera debe estar frío - enfatizó devolviendole el gesto al ambariano.

-Él dijo que iría al supermercado - comentó Sakura al mirar lado izquierdo y ver a su Syaoran alejarse del sector para comprar lo que faltaba en casa.

-Quieres que te pida algo - llamó al la mesera que la había atendido minutos atrás - pues yo pediré algo más - sonrió al ver cómo la mujer llegaba lista para anotar los pedidos.

-Pues no señorita - enfatizó la mesera agarrando nuevamente el blog de notas para escribir lo que deseaba una fregues.

-Me puede traer más un café fuerte pero esta vez con un poco de azúcar y un pastel de fresas.

-Claro señorita y a usted - preguntó mirando a la castaña,quien estaba viendo como la chica de cabellos azabaches hacía su pedido entre sonrisas.Sí, algo le pasaba...

-Ah! Pues yo...yo voy a querer un chocolate con leche y unos donals.

-En seguida se los traigo con su permiso - se retiró llevando el vaso vacío donde antes había un café sin azúcar que la señorita Daidouji pidió minutos atrás.

-Y bien Sakurita como has estado con tu Syaoran en ese nuevo pent-house,por lo que se hoy día se trasladaron ahí cierto - puso sus manos sobre su rostro para sostenerlo mientras miraba maravillada a su amiga que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por el comentario.

-Pu...pues nos gustó el lugar y...- tratamudeo al notar como su amiga amastita se las preguntó.Pero antes de responder recordó el porque de haber venido al lugar ya que Tomoyo la había citado para que venga lo más pronto posible - Oye Tomoyo,no vinimos aquí para hablar de mi y si de ti...Dime,¿ocurre algo? - Bingo

Ante esa confirmación lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar,pues la verdad no quería recordar lo sucedido,pero, al verla llamado para que se encontrarán no era para dejar el tema acabado dejándose en si una angustia y no para poder desahogar todo delante de la persona quien la entendía y la ayudaría a sobrellevar lo ocurrido.

Antes de comenzar a decir cada palabra desde el comienzo,la camarera llegó con sus respectivos pedidos dejándolo en la mesa para ambas.

Luego después de eso recién pudo contar lo amargo que había sido esa despedida.

.-**-.

No supieron cuánto tiempo quedaron conversando dentro del lugar,sólo notaron las horas cuando Sakura miro hacia fuera y vio a Syoran parado cerca de un árbol con las compras en la mano. Tomoyo había llorado ante la confesión de lo vivido hoy en la mañana tras la pelea discutible que tubo con el que fue antes su novio. Al ver visto como su amiga se desahogo ante llantos no pudo más que consolarla y recomendarle,que tal vez no era el destino de quedarse juntos.

Al lo mejor,era una oportunidad de ver las cosas de otra manera,de saber que todo no es un mar de rosas. También le aconsejó que lo mejor era no quedar en ese estado ya que por su vez la vida continua y tendría que superarlo. Sin más ni menos se despidió de su amiga que recuso a ser llevada hacia su casa por ellos,quería estar sola por unos minutos más y al enfriar la cabeza volvería ha casa.

Sakura por lo contrario jalo a la amastita y con exigencia hizo que por lo menos ellos la acompañaran hasta un punto de taxis,donde uno la llevo directo hasta su apartamento. Recién ahí fue que la castaña pudo relajar sus expresiones y volver tranquila a casa sin preocuparse de que su amiga hiciera algo estando afuera.

Viendo como el taxi comenzó alejarse la castaña se acercó a Syaoran quien la tomo en un abrazo,dónde ella recargo su cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el torso de su novio,suspirando el mal bocado que su amiga le contó.Syaoran no se importó en caminar haci con ella hasta el banco donde estaban las cosas y sentarla ahí.Minutos después de haber estado ambos sentados se propusieron ha volver al pent-house cargando ambos las bolsas plásticas de las compras.

-Sabes Syaoran,Tomoyo me contó que hoy día Eriol regresó a Inglaterra - comentó la oji verde en medio del camino con algunas bolsas no pesadas en las manos - Y que también termino con él - eso chocó al castaño ante tal relato que su novia le contaba. Ya que tanto como él estaba, ella se puso de la misma manera cuando la amastita le contó sobre ello.

No podían creer que entre ambos hubiese pasado eso porque se lo veía realmente que se querían. Pero últimamente no se veían con frecuencia,pero siempre estaban al tanto del uno al otro.

-Vaya eso no era de esperarse.Más bien lo halló muy raro - enlazó con más firmeza sus manos ante ello.

-Yo también lo creo - ambos se miraron

-No creo que Eriol haya terminado así por así con Tomoyo,ya que siempre él exclamaba a los cuatro viento cuánto la amaba - cuestionó el castaño mirándola al los ojos,intentando saber la razon del porque había ocurrido la noticia los tomo por sorpresa. -¿ Debe de haber algo en medio de todo eso? - acrecento

-Lo mismo me pregunté.Pero al ver a Tomoyo intentar aparentar estar bien me rompió el corazón. - suspiro al recordar la mirada triste y desesperada, encharcada de lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga en el café - Ella es mi amiga,claro que me quede preocupada, pero le prometí ha ella que no me involucraria.

-Eso es lo mejor de hacer - dijo Syaoran trayendola más hacia él,envolviendo sus largos brazos en su cintura - Porque si te involucras eres capaz de causar un destrozo - se rió al verla hacer un puchero en sus labios por el comentario.

-Oye,no te rias. Sabes que aria cualquier cosa por las personas que amo - reprochó al verlo,poniéndose cono una niña cuando está enojada con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados.

-Lo sé mi amor,por esa misma razón es que te amo - la abrazó dándole un beso calmo y apasionado,mostrando el amor que sentían mutuamente transbordaba en aquel gesto tan delicado.

Ambos se miraron después de haber compartido un afecto mutuo sonriendo sin más no poder,volviendo a seguir el trayecto de vuelta a su nuevo hogar.

Quizás el tiempo les dirá,o más que todo mostrará lo que pasaría más halla,ya que por los visto esto era apenas un comienzo...

* * *

Disculpen los error de carcografia,nuevmente acostumbrandome con el español ^^

Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo de la secuencia.

Vuelvo a decir,estoy de vuelta en el area de Estorias despues de lo que ocurrio en 2011,y si alguien me recuerda doy las gracias a todas las personas que me dieron todo su apoyo y que gracias a ellas volvi...

Atte: Sanae - Una escritora baka con pensamientos fertil

* * *

**Lemas de Campaña #**

**º** Di no al Plagio - porque copiar es un tirbuto a la mediocridad no lo incentives.

**º** No seas un lector fantasma ven y animate a comentar,porque asi incentivas a la escritora y que tambien son inportantes para uno.


End file.
